Liza Molokai
Liza Molokai (6 BBY—), born Alluria Holisia, had a fairly typical Sarian childhood up until the age of 7. Raised the youngest of 4 kids, with an older brother (the eldest) and two sisters, their family was run by a loving mother and father who both worked in Yaerberron. Tragedy eventually struck the family as both parents were lost in a speeder accident that left the four children to fend for themselves. The eldest Holisia did what he could to keep him and his sisters together as a family, but after several months of struggle, he finally gave up hope and sent his sisters to live with other families. Alluria was sent to live with an Imperial officer and his wife, who were stationed on Caspar during the Imperial Occupation, and were amongst the last to leave around 0 BBY - 1 ABY. The officer was on the verge of retiring, and was returning to live on Corellia once again. They both were loving and fond of Alluria, despite the fact that the girl they were adopting was an 'alien'. To ease her into a new life they gave her a new name and, shortly after her eighth birthday, she became known as Liza Molokai. Life as a Child on Corellia Her new parents did what they could to ease Liza into her new life upon Corellia, sheltering her from the prejudices and bigotry that some felt and often times showed by keeping her rather sheltered. The best teachers were brought in to tutor the girl in all kinds of subjects, math, science and history mingled with military history and other such topics. The latter was a result of Liza's father's doing as he wished for her, his only child, to follow in his footsteps and become a pilot like he was, as well as his father before him. Playmates were few and far between but Liza never seemed to miss such things as she was too busy with her studies. As she grew closer to adolescence the academics were interspersed with athletics and even blaster training, things she enjoyed and excelled while she struggled slightly to keep up academically. Thankfully her overall GPA was high enough to 'graduate with honors', so to speak, and with a bit of string pulling she was accepted into the Academy. Academy Years To learn more about Liza's time in the Academy, click here Current Assignment *Upon her graduation, Cadet Liza Molokai was given orders to the [[I2SD_Inquisitor|HIMS Inquisitor]] where she's currently assigned to Razor Squadron at the rank of Pilot Officer. *Recently, Molokai was given the position of Executive Officer of the Widowmakers, a newly formed Scimitar squadron. She has been recently promoted to Flight Officer. *Was named Commanding Officer of the Widowmaker Squadron and promoted to the rank of Flight Lieutenant. *Been given command of Razor Squadron upon the reassignment of Alex Dante. *Currently holds the rank of Squadron Leader. *Was assigned to over-see the establishment of an Imperial Outpost on Tatooine. *Has been promoted to Wing Commander. Her new rank gives her command of every squadron within the Task Force. Personal File Missions To read Liza's service record, click here. Personal Life It is a rather big mystery as to just what Liza does when off duty, the Sarian apparently not the kind to take much time for herself when not flying or attending to administrative duties. She has been seen spending off time in the crew commons or on the observation deck with her fellow crewmates on occasion but it's like she had shunned most any social interaction with her peers. It has been reported that she spent leave on Nar Shaddaa with one Juran Reinzhiner and has recently been seen keeping company with Paulus Lazrus. Behind the Scenes *Liza Molokai is played by this user, and through this, holds an elected seat on the Imperial Player Council. Molokai, Liza Molokai, Liza Molokai, Liza Molokai, Liza